galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
New Edit: Chapter 28: Funeral
Funeral The image of Ardalf's face as the sword slipped into his body would not leave me and I dreaded going to sleep even more than before. When I finally was so tired I had to sleep, I would dream and see the scene all over. One particular dream was especially disturbing as I saw my mother standing by the dead boy and shaking her head. Father was busy integrating the Steiner Clan and he left me completely alone, even when I was at the burg and he was there. I spent most of my time at Uncle Hogun's now anyway. In school they treated me now with a different kind of respect and usually made a bee line around me. Even Yngve grew distant and did not talk to me as much as he used to and when I asked him he said. "They won't admit it, but most of them are afraid of you now. As much as they like to talk tough and appear to be killing Vikings, you have actually done it." Then he added, looking away. "I however will admit it, Eric. I am afraid. I can't help it. I saw you fight Ardalf on Nilfeheim Radio." I could not even find words to defend myself. I just wished I could wash that sticky feeling off my hands. No matter how much I washed my hands; I still had this sticky feeling I had when my hands were caked with blood. "I am leaving Nilfeheim very soon anyway. My father thinks it is better I finish Union School on Helgoland. I have an Uncle there and he invited me. He said it would be less stressful for me there and they do have better facilities and offer advanced classes." "How soon will that be?" "I will leave at the fifth of September." That was less than two weeks. A friend of Uncle Hogun was now training me three times a week. He was a strange man, named Carl Lindgren who barely spoke a word. He had a thin but very athletic looking body. His grey beard was a sorry looking thin grizzle and he had many scars on his body and one across his face that gave him an especially evil look, but when it came to fighting with an axe he had no equal, so Hogun said. I was almost certain he would even be able to stand against Richard, for a little while at least, with the sword; only when it came to the spear, he grunted once a word of praise as I scored a few times. "You either were born with a darn spear in your hand or you had a teacher that is beyond anyone on Nilfeheim." Uncle Hogun would sit in the back yard and watch us train. I could concentrate and forget my nagging guilt only when I was diving or when I needed all my wits in a bout with Carl Alhquist. I never heard of an Alhquist Clan and Uncle Hogun told me never to mention that before Carl. It was a few days before my birthday as we just had finished and I was soaked with sweat and put the sword on the rack. Carl's body was also glistening as he sat next to Uncle Hogun and received a tankard of ale. My uncle said. "Seeing you two go at it is a feast for the eye." Carl wiped his lips and with his gnarly voice said. "Maybe another year and that whippersnapper will give me a run for my money. I would love to meet whoever taught him." Aunt Freydis who never came out in the yard before suddenly appeared in the door and her usual smiling face was replaced by an expression of sorrow and distress and she said breathless. "They just said it over the radio. Eric's grandfather died in a flier accident on Pluribus!" At first I thought she had misunderstood, but Hogun rushed into the house only to call me moments later. He had opened the wooden cabinet where he was keeping the large vid screen and his GalNet terminal. Lars Igvarhein sitting behind a desk said. "Again these are breaking news. We just received word from the Union Capitol that our Representative Erik Gustav Ragnarsson was killed in a Flyer accident. Details are not yet known, only that Union Police is investigating. A picture of grandfather appeared behind the media man and a ticker band repeated the news. Then the screen went dark switched to blue and an official looking logo appeared. A voice said. "Incoming Call for Eric Olafson from Union Police headquarters." Uncle Hogun appeared behind me and put both of his hands on my shoulders and said. "Call accepted. Eric Olafson is here." A dignified looking man in dark blue uniform appeared and he too had a somber face. I was not thinking anything at that moment. My mind was blank or I simply wanted to believe I was just imagining what happened and yet I knew it was all too real. The man spoke. "Are you Eric Olafson?" "Yes." I managed to say. "I am Captain Bartholomew Swiggard of the Union Police of Pluribus Unum. We found your name as contact in your Grandfather's documents. There is no easy way to say this, but I have the sad duty to inform you that your Grandfather, Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, Planetary representative of Nilfeheim lost his life in a tragic flyer accident. As it looks, his flyer was hit by a malfunctioning heavy cargo bot. We are still at the beginning of our investigation and will of course keep you posted, on behalf of the department and myself I would like to express my deep felt condolences." "My grandfather can't be dead! He..." "I am sorry, Son, the med crew said he did not suffer. Death was instantaneous." I tried to straighten myself, "Is there anything I must do? Bring him home?" "No, son. Despite the fact that he was the representative of a small world, he was well respected and liked and the assembly will arrange everything." After Grandfather told me about the young businessman and his excuse for not following up on arresting father, I did not think of him as I did before, still he was my grandfather and I knew he had cared for me. His death came as a shock to me. That Uncle Hogun had guided me to a table and Aunt Freydis put a cup of hot chocolate before me I barely registered. Then we sat around the table saying nothing. One of the first guests walked in for that evening and said. "I heard what happened. Will you be open tonight?" Hogun nodded. "Yes, the Inn will be open. Erik Gustav would not have wanted it any other way. Business is business he always said." The Inn slowly filled and those guests who knew that the Ragnarsson Clan Chief was my grandfather came over and offered their condolences to me. I accepted them in the proper and formal ways of our planet as the entire situation slowly sank in. Grandfather was dead. He was the only thing that stood between me and my father's greedy fingers. Now the Ragnarsson Clan was officially dead and the name would be buried along with the shields and flags in the Cave of Extinct Clans, a cave in the side of Mount Asgard behind the field of graves. It had been part of the school excursion. I was now the rightful heir, but I was by our damned laws an Olafson first. I could not take on the name of Ragnarsson. If I ever had sons and would want to give my second born the same chances as my first born, I could allow him to revive this old name and split my belongings and the clan in half giving each son a fair share and his own name. That a second born got his fair share on Nilfeheim in this manner was rarer than finding a White Tyranno. I knew of no story or incident where a third or fourth born getting anything. I never liked unfair situations and the more I thought about Nilfeheim laws and customs the more I hated them. By custom I was the heir but I was not able to do anything about it until I was sixteen. Father would in the meantime in full control as I could not be! The Elder who acted as the Speaker of the Circle approached me and I got up to pay the required respect, but he motioned for me to sit back down. "I am here because the greatest man of this planet died. A man who has done more for this world than we will ever truly know, man who was a personal old friend of mine. I am here to pay my respect to you, his grandson and to make sure his last will is carried out!" A dark shadow appeared in the door frame, filling it almost completely. I knew this silhouette well. It was that of my father. He entered and stomped towards me and the Elder. Hogun came rushing from behind the bar and as he stomped by tankards started shaking on the heavy table. Father held up his hand. "I am not here to fight or argue with you Brother. I am here because I heard the news and was summoned by the Speaker of the Elders." Father glared at me and I was certain he was hiding a triumphant smile behind his beard, but his eyes signaled hatred and promise of pain. "I see you teach that misbegotten son of mine, that dribble of scum that run down my leg his rightful place. Sitting in the draft room with drunkards and the Low men, the Servants and have-nots." "He has provided you with the riches of the Steiner clan, brought much honor to the name of Olafson and you are still not satisfied with his performance? You still treat him like an outcast?" The Elder asked with a surprised tone. "What must he do to gain your acceptance?" Father snorted. "If he declares before the elders that he steps back from all his rights as first born and thus makes my beloved Lothar heir of all. Then I will consider myself satisfied and will allow him to be raised by this apron wearing Innkeeper." "My old friend Erik has actually predicted you would act this way and it might come to a surprise to you that he had taken measures to protect his grandson and his interests. Here is what the Circle of Elders has me say to you:" "Erik Gustav Ragnarsson is still the clan leader until such time he received a Warrior’s Funeral and all the honors this world can bestow upon his memory and only after the Sigil and the Flag of the Ragnarssons is buried in the Caves of Honored Past he is that no longer! Until then the Elders will decide if Erik Olafsons deed killing two Tyranno Fins and serving the Gods at Hasvik with Honor is to be considered an adult. All Ragnarsson business until then is to be conducted by the man chosen to do that and that is Hogun." Father's smile vanished and said. "Then I shall take steps that make this a moot point. Eric you come now with me to the Burg and the last time you will be seen in public is when you declare your decision to accept Lothar as the first born." The Elder leaned forward. "This is a very personal message from me Isegrim. I know where Harkun was and what he did. Should Eric not return to Union School every day until he reaches his sixteenth year? I will forget that I am an Elder and remember that I am a Union Citizen too." Father suddenly started sweating! His mouth opened and closed and I wondered just what Harkun did that was so shocking. Father said. "I give my word then." The Elder nodded. "I hold you to it!" Father got up and growled. "You may remain with your Godfather for now until I say otherwise! Then he stomped out. The Elder then took Hogun to the side and both disappeared in the kitchen. It took at least half an hour before Hogun and the old man returned and Hogun's face showed shock and anger. I clearly saw how he tried to keep himself under control and then returned to take care of his guests. I was excused from School for two days and for the next two weeks, I only had to return to the Burg for the weekend. I did not see anything of father, but Harkun told me that I was to remain in my room or do my chores and not to go near the High Halls. Uncle Hogun did not speak much with me at all and said he was too busy with going over the accounts and the business things grandfather had left behind. Then the body of Grandfather arrived and Uncle Hogun took me with the Flyer, not to the Spaceport, but to the empty plain outside town and what I saw changed me forever. Before it was only a dream, now my desire to become a Starship Captain lit a fire inside me. A real 3000 meter Union Battleship had landed. It was taller and more massive as any surface mountain on Nilfeheim. A gleaming wedge shaped man-made object, dwarfing Mount Asgard nearby. Every skimmer and floater of Nilfeheim was there and yet they all would have found room in just one of the ship's cargo holds. To my friend Yngve it was the sight of Pluribus that made him realize the true power of the Union. To me it was this ship. Space Marines in their crisp midnight blue Uniforms came marching down a ramp lowered to the ground from the ship’s bottom side. Uncle Hogun who had brought me right to that ramp and a man in black Uniform, bare of decoration, except for three golden rings on each of his sleeves flanked by the marines stopped before me and saluted with crisp precision moves. "I am Captain Horatio Reynolds of the new battleship USS Ragnarsson and I have the great honor and the sad duty to bring home to you, Eric Olafson, the remains of your Grandfather Erik Gustaf Ragnarsson." He turned on his heels and eight beings, not all of them human, carried the coffin down the ramp, where it was received by eight Elders, and the old men themselves carried it all the way to the thingstead roundhouse. The Captain of the ship shook my hand and the gestured to the ship. "This Trafalgar Class Battleship was received by the United Stars Navy only a week ago and by a resolution passed in the assembly with 100 percent of the votes it was named to honor your grandfather." "I thought he was just the representative of this, our planet?" I finally managed to say, not able to take my eyes of the ship. "He was indeed but it does not matter how small the place you come from is, if you conduct yourself with honor and you treat others with respect. Your Grandfather, so I was told, was also a leading voice in the Trade and Finance committee, well respected for his opinions and his council. The beings that carried his remains off the ship are all from the Assembly and they all respected and liked your Grandfather." Hogun took me by the shoulder and led me away. "You need to be with your grandfather. That is tradition and everyone is watching you know, especially your father. It is expected you stand at least four hours guard at his bier while he lies in state." The body of my grandfather had been dressed in his traditional Neo Viking clothing and he was holding an axe. The lower part of the body was covered by the Ragnarsson flag. He did not really look like I remembered him. It was more like looking at something artificial. The Elders were there sitting in their traditional seats in the roundhouse. Grandfather's seat was decorated with another Ragnarsson flag. One of them stepped forward and handed me Grandfather’s sword. "He had willed this to you while he was alive and now it is proper you receive it and the Circle of Elders has decreed you earned right and honor to wear it at all times." The Elder girded it around my waist. I now saw father sitting in his seat in the rafters leaning back hand to his chin and observing everything. He actually held his whip coiled in his right hand and I felt his eyes on me even when I was not looking. Hogun pointed me at a spot right to the right hand of Grandfather and said. "You stand there. Try to remain there as long as possible. In the wee hours you can take a break. I am here too." To my surprise I saw Greifen and a few of the other Servants and Freeman of the Ragnarsson Clan decked out in their finest and wearing Ragnarsson Black and twenty two Clan Chiefs. After I found my spot the Clan chiefs made a line and the first stepped before me. "The Lindgren Clan was a stout ally of the Ragnarsson clan and when seals and flags of this noble name are laid in the Caves, let you be assured the Lindgren's will not forget and our oaths shall be renewed with you." The other Clan Chiefs said similar vows and each time they turned and looked up where father sat. Greifen, who stood to my left said, without really moving his lips. "Every time your father wants to ease things on you and try to somehow make peace with you, his wife spews her poison and makes him do the opposite. He was proud as any father when you slayed the Tyrannos, but when he wanted to celebrate she called him in her chambers and as he came out he was mad at you. The day you gave him the Steiner Clan I heard him say to Harkun how proud he was of your conduct. After he left the bed chamber everything has changed again." I answered in the same fashion: "There will be no peace between him and me. He has slain my mother and if he is under the spell of a woman to the contrary of all his swagger, it makes no difference to me." I noticed Harkun sliding behind Father into the benches and whispering in his ear. I wondered what that gray skinned, hook nosed bane of servants had to say to that brooding, dark figure that was my father. Uncle Hogun said it was okay to go to the bath room and drink water but anything else was deemed improper. During the night they had placed torches on stands around the Bier and the long shadows of those who stood honor guard danced with every flicker of the flames like long black fingers over the silent body of my grandfather. I was surprised to see three Non Humanoids, a Klack Insect, a brown shaggy Garbini that looked like an octopus in a tight fitting fur coat, using four of his tentacles to walk and the being I had seen talking to my grandfather during our Virtual visit. It almost had the appearance of a Fangsnapper, not in size of course but the pelted face certainly had a striking resemblance to these amphibious predators of our world. Sunday began as they carried him in stages the entire 8 kilometers from the Thingstead to the Sea harbor, at every stage his bearers would change and another eight would take over. To my hidden surprise, I saw the Ancient among the crowds. I recognized him despite his disguise as arguer. The First Keeper and a delegation of the Halls of Hasvik were here on official business invoking the gods and walking right behind the bier. From the battle ship that was dominating the landscape behind us, emerged at least two or three hundred dignitaries as well as several off world media reporters. They did keep a respectful distance though. The last stage, I was among the last group who would carry grandfather to a waiting wooden dragon boat, manufactured to look like the Viking boats had looked so many millennia ago on Earth. Uncle Hogun all alone took the bier with Grandfather on his shoulder and placed him on board the ship. He was too big and tall to share the burden with others, so it was decreed he would be allowed to be the last. Hogun's strength once more became apparent when he put that heavy board with grandfather on his shoulder and then like someone else would do with an empty plank set it inside the ship. The wind did carry a few of the words spoken by the media men to my ears as they assured their viewers that he was neither robot nor in any other way enhanced. The Elders and I received torches from the Keepers and I was to toss the first onto the boat, then each of the Elders would do the same and finally some of Grandfather’s off world friends. The sail billowed and the boat moved slowly out past the harbor rocks. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky, expanded for a brief moment brighter than the sun and then deafening thunder rolled over us all. Hogun said. "The Battle ship is firing salute; it will happen two times more! And just as he said it; the second and shortly after the third boom. I saw the frightened and impressed faces of the Vikings present. This battleship was so much more than the virtual Starblazer of Yngve's Virtus. Someone behind me said as if reading my thoughts. "It would take this ship less than five minutes to completely destroy Nilfeheim and vaporize every living thing." I turned a little and saw the Ancient standing behind me, holding his walking staff. He managed to hit me with it, without anyone noticing. "Pay attention to your grandfather's funeral and not to some old man you don't know." The boat was now burning brightly and everyone watched silently until it had burned down to the waterline and the rest disappeared below the waves. Now dignitaries started to shake hands with each other and talked. The Captain of the battle ship was accompanied by two of his officers and they were neither as massive nor as strong looking but they moved differently than the rest. They had an unmistakable flair of authority and an aura of instant readiness and confidence. Our planet rarely if ever had foreign visitors and no one I knew had ever seen Non Humanoid visitors, but the battleship had brought hundreds of them and everyone was in awe. The Speaker of the Eldest situated himself next to the Mayor of Halstaad Fjord, also an Elder, and together they climbed upon a crate. He began to speak. First I could not hear but one of the Media people projected a huge version of them in the air before us and their voices were amplified. The Elders first blinked at that off word "magic" and said: "Nilfeheim is rather isolated from galactic affairs and we do not get many visitors. It is tradition that we celebrate the Arrival of such an honored warrior at Odin's banquet table in Valhalla with a feast of our own. We drink and eat and thus honor the departed. We are an inward looking people but no one will be able to accuse us of not celebrating and honoring guests and thus on behalf of Nilfeheim I invite all present from Off world or Nilfeheim to the festivities that will begin right here very shortly!" A small army of men opened Barrels, set up tables and benches, fires were lit and huge grill pits set up, Uncle Hogun appeared with his big apron and supervised the spitting and placing of snapper and Tyranno roasts over the pits. The tables and benches were set up right at the shore in big circle. Women in traditional dresses and aprons served ale, beer, mead and the rare and expensive Seaweed Berry Wine, mostly to the female guests. The air was soon filled with a merry din of voices and tankards raised, the air pregnant with the delicious mouthwatering scents wafting from the grills. Many Clan leaders were present and each stood and announced the specialty of his house and women and servants would go around carrying enormous platters and each time the foreign media folks would record it with their flying equipment and comment on it. Normally I would have to sit with the youth and was not allowed at the adults table but not this time. I was sitting in the middle of Eldest and Keepers. To my delight the white bearded First Keeper was right next to me. I saw the Ancient One in his guise to the side by the stack of ale and beer barrels talking animatedly to the Viking filling tankard after tankard, holding one of the big ale tankards despite his thin arms with ease. The Clan Leader of the Osebergs came over and smashed his fist on the table before me. "The Osebergs and the Ragnarssons were bitter enemies for ages. Let these grievances be buried among the shields and flags. My house shall remember thy Grandfather as the most honored fiend and enemy we ever had and you being of his blood and already making a name for yourself shall be welcome and celebrated in the Halls of Oseberg! What do you say Eric Olafson?" I stood as it was customary when addressed by an Adult warrior and clan chief. "You bestow honor beyond my years to comprehend upon me. While I cannot make any such vows for the Clan of Olafson, as this is the realm of my father alone, and with grandfather's passing his House will be gone; I vow that if my clan allows friendship, my arm will be raised against the enemies of Oseberg and raised to hail every Oseberg. Should my clan decree you the enemy I shall honor you and no foul world shall besmirch your heritage and name. If blood is taken it will be honored, if blood is given it will be shed to the glory of a valued enemy." The Oseberg clan chief raised his mug towards my father who did not sit far away. "Blessed is the seed of thy loin. Pride shall fill your chest. He speaks with the wisdom of his parted Grandfather and with the strength of a real Olafson!" Some of the Elders nodded pleased but father’s face remained unreadable. The First Keeper stroked his white beard and said silently. "It is a pity how much they have forgotten the old poems and a surprise and testament to you how well you change them to your needs. Using the speech of Siegfried to Hagen was a bit bold! Yet no one noticed!" I smirked. "I am not even fifteen and I find myself in those adult situations with Clan chiefs and funerals and Dignified Keepers of the Halls of Hasvik, what else can I do but use the old stories and words?" Some other Elder felt compelled to a speech: "A toast to Erik Gustaf Ragnarsson who has returned home and now sits with Thor and the Gods. Let us do the same and celebrate his journey and remember his life. We are an inward looking people and isolate ourselves as much as we can from the rest of the Union, but we know we would not be here today if it wasn't for the Union. We do business with them and their Credits are welcome. Erik Gustaf was both! A stalwart defender and guardian of the traditions we hold so sacred and at the same time he looked outward and worked on our behalf as representative. I see many faces here that are not Neo Viking, yet all came to pay respect to Erik Gustav, so drink and eat there is plenty." The festivities continued and during the late afternoon the games began. Warriors would demonstrate their skills with axe, spear and harpoon throwing. For this, the kids and youngsters were allowed to sit at the tables with their parents and see the spectacle close up. It was then when I met Sif for the first time. She was the granddaughter of another Elder and she was the prettiest girl I ever seen, the thin veil she wore before her face did little to hide her beauty and somehow even enhanced it. Not that I had paid much attention to girls before. She had long golden hair; she wore openly held back by two small braids and a circlet of gold that also held the veil. She wore the traditional dress of a noble girl that fit her quite nicely, that her dress was maroon and had golden seams, however caused me much pain. As she noticed me looking she gave me a shy smile. It was then I learned that a girl could smile and show she did even wearing a veil. Now she managed to sit down in a graceful manner and watch the competition. Again she smiled at me for a moment and then actually spoke to me as she said. "I love the watching the men compete. One day a warrior will throw his axe to cut my braids." Her comment was overheard by the Union captain and he said, "Is that an actual ritual or just a saying?" I turned to answer. "She will not be allowed to answer you Sir, unless her father has given her permission to speak to a stranger and an adult." Then I said, "She was referring to our courting ritual at the night of the wedding where the future husband will show his skills by throwing an axe to cut one of the woman's braids which is fastened to a wooden target for this." "This is not dangerous for the woman?" I shrugged. "I suppose it can be dangerous, especially if they do that ritual late at night when much beer and mead influences the accuracy of the thrower." An adult Viking with his massive arms crossed before his chest said. "The son of Isegrim speaks true and there have been cases where the bride was hurt or killed, but that is as dangerous to the thrower as it is to the woman." "Why would that be dangerous to the one throwing the axe?" The Captain wanted to know. "Because if he misses the target he gets ridiculed and if he hurts the girl he is challenged by the brothers or the father of the bride and such a challenge usually ends up with one of them being dead." The Union captain simply nodded. The Viking added, "It rarely happens; even our youngsters learn to use our traditional weapons and can throw axes from early on." The girl said, "I wonder how skilled Eric of the Olafson clan already is." I had not noticed him being suddenly so close, as I paid attention to the Off-world Captain, my father bellowed right behind me. "My son has been challenged by a maid!" The other man, obviously the girl's father kept his arms crossed nodded. "Indeed Isegrim she has!" Other boys and youngsters immediately challenged me. No one however asked to a challenge with the sword and as I stood, resting my hand on Mördaren, partially because it was there and offered a convenient hand rest and partially because deep down I wanted to emulate Grandfather a little. Two youngsters paled visibly. Father pushed Lothar into the circle and said. "My best son will compete as well of course!" Uncle Hogun somehow noticed it all, perhaps he was watching his brother the entire time and abandoned his grills and handed me his very own throwing axes. I was sure he had planned to partake at the skill games, and patted my shoulder. "Forget the others, forget Lothar and Isegrim. All that matters is the target." I glanced towards the girl and her lips barely visible under that translucent veil parted for another smile. I was not certain if it was Hogun's words or the smile the girl gave me but I never threw better and every throw was true. There were few things Neo Vikings loved more than these challenges, except challenges during festivities with food and drink. The men started chanting, rising mugs every time an axe hit the target. There were nine others who competed with me and every one managed to hit the target. But when the target was moved further away three guys failed much to the disappointment of their fathers and I felt sorry for them. Finally only three of us were left, Lothar, Sven Swenson and me. Now the target was put into a swinging motion. I glanced just for a fraction to see if father was watching but instead of him I noticed the girl and again she smiled and made a double throw, my axes hit with a resounding thud into the center of the swinging target. Much later I was certain I was showing off for the girl and only afterwards realized that again I risked way too much. I promised myself to curb my own cockiness and doing things before I was thinking them over. I improved but never really learned to do completely follow my own advice, ever. Sven's axe chipped the rim and Harlotry's throw missed completely. My father's angry bellow made me shiver. I knew what would happen to Lothar after we went home. On the other hand, he getting his due for once and not I was actually a quite satisfying thought. One of the Elders said. "You trained your sons well; both showed fine skills and your firstborn outshone them all and won!" "I do not accept failure!" But this time he glared in Lothar's direction. The girl's father approached me while Father and the Elder were still there and said. "Fine display of skill, young Olafson. I will allow you to court my daughter; you are of good blood and old stock!" Without anything further he clasped my father's underarm and father said. "It shall be so. I will make the pact of courtship of my firstborn with the Arnske Clan and your daughter. If they come of age and all is done the proper way they shall be joined!" "It is a good omen such events end a day like this!" The Arnske Clan Chief said. "I vow she who is my firstborn daughter and much beloved child will be delivered a Virgin and with a Dowry without compare on that day when Eric has passed the ancient Challenge so he may throw his axes and seal this Union between them and our Clans!" I was completely surprised by that. I never seen her before and did not spend any thought on girls and now he was talking about courting! I knew enough of our customs and traditions to know he was quite serious and now he was talking to my father and they were making pacts! Still stunned by this totally unexpected development, it was my father who surprised me even more by pound his big hand on my shoulder and smiling. "You did right tonight. Sif is of a very influential and very wealthy family. Her grandfather is the Speaker of the Inner Circle. After you become a man you are going to marry her. Her father agreed and the dowry he promised will raise the house of Olafson to be the first clan in might and power." As stunned as I was, I wondered how Sif felt about this. Knowing well my father saw himself already asking of Nilfeheim and elevated into the Circle of Elders. After all there was the ancient pact, older than even the book of Traditions that if a Clan Chief could unite the majority of the old families they would elect a new Leader for all Nilfeheim. Every Clan Chief dreamed of it, including my Grandfather; to be the one who sat upon the Chair of Leif Ericson still kept in the caves under the Halls of Hasvik. I did not see the Union Captain and noticed that most Off-World guests had left. Category:FInal Edits